Unmanned underwater vehicles (UUVs) play a major role in deep oceanic applications, such as underwater pipeline and cable inspection, bathymetry exploration as well as in military applications such as mine detection, harbor monitoring and anti-submarine warfare. These applications mostly take place in deep sea environment and include heavy duty tasks that may take long time periods and therefore, are not suitable to be performed by divers. Some underwater operations (e.g., surveying a large area or an area with a complex seafloor bathymetry) require more than one Unmanned Underwater Vehicle (UUV) for efficient task completion. In these cases, the deployment of multiple UUVs in formation can perform such tasks and reduce the operational time and costs.